User blog:DVMP/Season 6 Reveal!
Survivor: Turkey - Personality Clash It's official - for our sixth season, we're heading over to the beautiful country of Turkey! Some information can be found at the season page itself, such as the tribe names and color and brief overviews of some of the twists, but here is a bit more of an in-depth view of the twists and other information: *The Personality Clash twist is based on the Myers-Briggs test; each applicant will take the test over at 16personalities.com (link at the bottom of this post). If you want to take it before applications are up, feel free to; however, do not reveal your results with anyone, because that will be important information that could blow your cover in the Masks twist (which we'll get to in a second). For a synopsis of the Myers-Briggs test, look at this link: https://www.16personalities.com/articles/our-theory . Be sure to ask any questions you have about this test, because it's quite fascinating and fun. If you are playing a character, do not answer the Myers-Briggs questions as a character; answer them as you would in real life. Also, please do not share your results with anyone else, as it may expose your identity in-game (more on that with the Masks twist). P.S. There may not be four tribes; there could very well be two or three. It completely depends on the results I get back from the Myers-Briggs test and how I see to best split everyone up; if we have 10 extroverts and 10 introverts, I may split it up that way. If I have 6 intuitives, 6 sensors, and 6 in-between, I may split it up that way. If I have 5 ENFPs, 5 ISTJs, 5 ESTPs, and 5 INFJs, I may split it up that way. *The Masks twist was put in place to eliminate any player from being unfairly influenced in-game by things he/she has done outside of the game. The way this will work is that every player will apply privately, and after all applications are due I will reveal the identities of the people who made the cast, but I will not connect those identities with the names of the players. I also strongly suggest you do not name your in-game character "Joe Smith" if your username is "joesmith1000". I will go into more detail with the intricacies of this twist later, but if you have basic questions, be sure to ask! *If you have any guesses for what the unannounced twist is, be sure to comment below! I'd love to hear your speculations. ;) *I plan to open applications on Tuesday, March 28th. The game will be slightly shorter than usual since I plan on making two-day cycles for the pre-merge instead of the usual three-day cycles, so factor that into determining if you can play. Also, since the Masks twist requires anonymity, it is impossible to have fillers this season; therefore, it's SUPER important that we get a lot of people to apply so we can have a full cast! I'll do my best to advertise, but I'd be very thankful if you spread the word about this season as well. ;) Well, there you have it! I'd love to hear your first thoughts on what I really think could be the best season yet, so be sure to comment below! :D https://www.16personalities.com/free-personality-test Category:Blog posts